


Тоскливая сказка про Сквидди

by softly_play, WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Catheters, Come-Stuffing, Consensual Drowning, Enemas, HYDRA Trash Party, Okay so imagine an orifice: now imagine a tentacle inside it, Other, Oviposition, Shame Boners feat. Bucky Barnes, Sounding, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles, anal insertion, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 19:43:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13982004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softly_play/pseuds/softly_play, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: ГИДРА трэш пати.





	Тоскливая сказка про Сквидди

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Lonesome Tale of Squiddy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7288423) by [adotsal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adotsal/pseuds/adotsal). 



> **Предупреждения:** изнасилование с последствиями, немного физиологических подробностей и мата, девственник Стив, немного озабоченный Баки. Не ведитесь на старбакс — они тут два не умеющих разговаривать грустных долбозвончика.

После того, как формальности остаются позади, Баки на удивление открыто рассказывает о тех временах, когда был Зимним Солдатом. Иногда даже слишком открыто, почти вызывающе. Он, набычившись, невыносимо детально распишет Стиву, как в шестидесятых убил маленькую девочку в Загребе, словно хочет, чтобы тот назвал его куском дерьма за то, что Баки имел наглость десятилетиями быть жертвой пыток и промывания мозгов. Стив изо всех сил старается выглядеть спокойным, потому что то, что чувствует он, — не имеет значения. Важнее показать Баки, что в случившемся нет его вины, чем говорить это в сотый раз.

Даже несмотря на то, что ему по натуре тяжело не использовать это, как аргумент: ведь в Стиве девяносто процентов воинственности, и лишь десять — понимания.

Возможно потому, что Баки не ненавидит себя за это сильно, после разговоров о пытках между ними нет напряжения. Мимоходом Баки расскажет, как его заставляли по прихоти какого-то низкоуровневого техника часами держать клизмы с втихую добавленным перцем, или как перед долгой ночью в снайперской лежанке агент с больным чувством юмора зашил ему губы. Как он сидел, не двигаясь, во время транспортировки, пока кто-то медленно выжигал сигарой узоры на его коже. Стив не понимает, какой реакции ждёт от него Баки, но слушает. По крайней мере, слушать он может, сколько понадобится.

Но неважно, насколько свободно Баки рассказывает о прошлом, он никогда не упоминает об одном.

«Сквидди».

Стив никогда бы и не узнал, если бы Баки случайно не проговорился: однажды прошептал во сне и дважды во время панических атак.

— Не Сквидди… Я не…

И Стив просто… Чёрт, да он с ума сходит от желания узнать подробности. Но старается держать себя в руках и лишь однажды спрашивает:  
— Кто такой Сквидди?

Ужаса, промелькнувшего на лице Баки прежде, чем он успевает сделать каменное лицо и отмахнуться от Стива, достаточно, чтобы никогда больше не спрашивать.

Позже Баки сильно пожалеет, что не рассказал.

Но сейчас Стиву лучше сдерживать своё любопытство и с уважением относиться к личным границам Баки. Сэм поощряет его за правильный подход к общению, даже несмотря на то, что Стив из тех долбанутых, которые ездят по миру в поисках международных военных преступников лишь для того, чтобы дать им место для ночёвки.

* * *

С тех пор как Баки вернулся к Стиву, они захватывают базы ГИДРы одну за другой. У Баки хорошая память на определённые вещи и, к счастью, географические координаты входят в их число. Или, по крайней мере, он помнит достаточно информации, чтобы определить местоположение баз.

Вместе с Сэмом и иногда Наташей (и ещё реже — с Клинтом) они легко расправляются с ними. Больше взятых баз ГИДРы — больше данных — ещё больше баз, и иногда Стив задумывается: может, они на самом деле нескончаемы, может, девиз ГИДРы правдив?

* * *

Они находятся в подземном бункере на севере Нидерландов, когда это случается. Их только двое — Сэм с Наташей взяли на себя устаревшую ретрансляционную станцию ГИДРы недалеко от Окленда.

(Сегодня Сэм прислал Стиву фото Наташи, безразлично разглядывающей овец. Это позабавило Стива. А Баки научился ценить старания Сэма и Наташи по поднятию настроения Стиву, даже если его убивает то, что с ним тот лишь слабо и грустно улыбается или нервно хмурится.)

Исследуя длинный коридор, Баки останавливается у двери с высоким порогом и чувствует, как внезапно потеют шея и лоб, как встают дыбом волосы и щиплет кожу. Неожиданно и с болезненной чёткостью он понимает — что-то не так. Куда, блядь, подевались все агенты ГИДРы?

Он идёт за Стивом с таким комом в горле, что не может говорить. Он чувствует себя как во сне, или, как иногда бывает, когда просыпаешься и не можешь двинуться — каждая мышца напряжена до боли, но невозможно перенаправить это напряжение и пошевелиться. Сонный паралич — так называет это Сэм.

Он идёт за Стивом к закрытой двери с высоким порогом, и ничего не говорит, когда Стив открывает её и вглядывается в темноту уходящей вниз лестницы. Стив острит, но Баки слишком рассеян, чтобы отреагировать, и ничего не говорит, пока они спускаются вниз, освещая путь фонариками. Он знает, знает, что должен сделать хоть что-нибудь, но он не может, не может…

Он ничего не говорит, когда они сходят с лестницы в комнату, похожую на пещеру, до середины голени заполненную водой, с углублением в центре. Он ничего не говорит, пока Стив ворчит из-за промокших ботинок. Он ничего не говорит, когда Стив вертит и роняет свой фонарик; когда на стенах вспыхивают несколько светильников, освещая большую круглую комнату с покрытыми металлическими листами стенами. От въедливого запаха ржавчины слезятся глаза и трудно дышать. Баки бросает в пот — Стив замечает его испуганный взгляд и поворачивается к нему.

Он думает: «Неужели ты не понимаешь, что надо бежать?» — но Стив просто стоит, напряжённый, грустный и хмурый, и спрашивает Баки, что не так, тупой придурок…

Из углубления прямо к ним ползёт по мелководью тёмный завиток. Баки продолжает молчать, стоит и часто дышит. Он застывает на месте, будто всё это происходит не с ним, и ничего не говорит — даже когда целое множество завитков мягко выскальзывают из омута в центре комнаты и обвиваются вокруг щиколоток Стива. Они поднимают его на метр вверх, где Стив бешено раскачивается и ругается, как матрос.

Баки задыхается, но умудряется сказать:  
— Не сопротивляйся, Сквидди — это Гидра, отрежь одно и… — И его ноги тоже отрываются от пола, и он зависает в воздухе. Он кричит «остановись», но Стив лишь сопротивляется сильнее, и щупальца обвивают и его запястья. Стив борется, и Баки ничего не может с этим поделать. И это заставляет его чувствовать себя беспомощным сильнее, чем щупальца, крепко обматывающие ноги.

Сквидди, должно быть, устаёт от его криков, потому что щупальце проскальзывает ему в рот. Мышцы сокращаются, скользкий отросток ползёт в горло, едва давая возможность вдохнуть между медленными движениями наружу и быстрыми толчками обратно. Вкус солёной воды заполняет его рот. Баки обмякает.

Стив со свойственным ему непониманием делает всё наоборот.

Баки заставляет тело расслабиться и едва обращает внимание, когда сильные завитки срывают его одежду; едва замечает, как плотно и сильно щупальца обвиваются вокруг всего тела, поднимая и наклоняя его отвратительным образом. Стив борется с попытками проделать с ним то же самое — даже вися вниз головой, он продолжает сражаться, как бешеный пёс. Баки широко раскрытыми глазами смотрит, как завитки с силой зажимают вертящегося Стива, как наливаются кровью его конечности там, где их особенно передавливают щупальца. Баки благодарен за то, что хотя бы повёрнут в нужном направлении — видеть Стива живым лучше, чем гадать.

Даже если лучше не будет.

Щупальца вертят Стива, широко раздвигая его ноги и подтягивая их к груди, так что его задница оказывается прямо перед Баки, но он продолжает видеть и лицо Стива, и как тот, покраснев, хмурится и морщится, продолжая висеть вниз головой.

Баки едва замечает, как что-то тонкое и скользкое проникает в его задницу, лишь на автомате прогибается, чтобы входило легче. Стив возмущённо мычит из-за перекрывающего рот щупальца, пока Баки во всех подробностях видит, как щупальце пробирается в его задницу. Это… ох.

Ему немного стыдно за то, что это его возбуждает и член проявляет интерес, даже когда он болтается в воздухе с щупальцами во рту и заднице и знает, что их будет больше. Одно щупальце замечает это и медленно обвивается вокруг его члена.

Его постыдный интерес к живой иллюстрации того, как морское чудовище исследует дырку героя всей Америки, быстро переходит в панику, когда Стив освобождает правую руку, тянется вверх и хватается за щупальце в заднице, отрывая почти метр. Его руку мгновенно обхватывают несколько других и выкручивают, прижимая к боку, — теперь обе руки крепко зафиксированы, и Стив глухо стонет сквозь щупальце, закрывающее рот.

Из пострадавшей конечности вырастают ещё два щупальца такого же размера и без промедления втискиваются обратно в задницу Стива, растягивая её сантиметров на пять. Стив глухо воет, и Баки чувствует, как сам напряжённо сжимается вокруг щупалец в заднице и во рту, вынуждая их проталкиваться с силой. Понимая намёк, он пытается расслабиться.

Кровавая слизь стекает по щупальцу в заднице Стива на его яйца, когда оно скользит внутрь, ещё глубже. Баки старается не давиться щупальцем во рту, беспокойство застревает в горле.

Стив же сейчас отчаянно хотел бы укусить ещё раз. Как жаль, что его рот раскрыт чуть ли не до вывиха. Чем больше он сопротивляется, тем сильнее и грубее щупальца сжимаются вокруг него. Он едва видит из-за них, держащих его со всех сторон, и это сводит его с ума — он не уверен в том, что же на самом деле с ним происходит.

Не то чтобы у Стива никогда ничего не бывало в заднице — он был болезненным ребёнком в период расцвета медицинских анальных расширителей и оздоровительных клизм. К тому же, то, что он стал успешным результатом научного эксперимента, не освободило его от посещения настойчивых медиков. Но самой большой штукой, побывавшей в его заднице до этого, была, может, парочка пальцев, и их не засовывали без подготовки. Лишь адреналин, злость и необычно высокий болевой порог удерживают Стива от слёз из-за жгучего, болезненного вторжения. По неприятному ощущению внутри он понимает, что щупальце дошло до изгиба кишки. Извивающийся отросток продолжает толкаться, словно хочет пробраться ещё глубже. Стив чертовски сильно надеется, что он остановится здесь, даже когда уже чувствует, как тот пробирается дальше. Это неправильно — судорожное ощущение чего-то насильно раскрытого внутри.

Стив тщетно пытается бороться, чувствуя, как щупальце обвивается вокруг мягкого члена, приподнимая его. Унижение ещё горше от пришедшей в голову мысли, что это первое живое существо, кроме матери и медиков, трогающее его гениталии.

Из-за крепко фиксирующих голову щупалец Стив не может посмотреть перед собой, но чувствует, как что-то тонкое забирается под крайнюю плоть. Оно влажное и прохладное — его член с радостью бы убрался подальше, но из-за движений щупальца по нему начинает бесконтрольно твердеть. Завиток под крайней плотью медленно обвивает головку, заставляя Стива невольно скулить.

Невыносимо долго он чувствует лишь, как ужасно болезненно растягивается его дырка вокруг холодного извивающегося щупальца, ставшего толще после того, как Стив оторвал предыдущее, и как другой нежно сжимает и ласкает его член. А потом растягивается и его член, когда тонкий завиток проникает в щёлку на головке. Стив давится вздохом, и тонкое щупальце, затыкавшее рот, пользуется моментом и отодвигается, чтобы дать другому погрузиться в его горло.

Стив слишком паникует из-за того, что не может дышать и может лишь бессмысленно дёргаться и чувствовать, как его органы сжимаются вокруг щупалец. Жжение в растянутой уретре спускается дальше и доходит с болью до мочевого пузыря.

Воспоминания о катетерах — единственное, что помогает ему сейчас не захлёбываться собственной рвотой, вытекающей по щупальцу из горла.

А потом его словно заполняют льдом: каждое щупальце внутри него быстро сокращется. Стив паникует, кусает завиток во рту и почти проглатывает откушенное щупальце. Он задыхается, отчаянно пытаясь выплюнуть его, а сопли и слёзы бегут по лицу к волосам. Перекушенное щупальце секунду дрожит — чёрная кровь стекает по обрубку, — и появляются два новых.

Ох.

Пиздец.

Именно об этом Баки пытался предупредить его.

Остаток щупальца выскальзывает изо рта Стива вместе с потоком прохладной, водянистой жидкости, заливающей ему нос и глаза и щиплющей их. Теперь уже раздвоенное щупальце погружается в его рот, едва дав ему отдышаться.

Баки отстраненно замечает, что в его член забираются тоже, и тело наполняется прохладной жидкостью Сквидди. Но он так сосредоточен на необдуманных действиях Стива, что в этот раз у него нет привычного ощущения трясущихся коленок, которое возникает каждый раз, когда что-то напоминает о крио. Это благословение и проклятие. Если бы он только мог позволить себе отключиться от ощущений, может, лишиться сознания, ему бы не пришлось смотреть, что произойдёт. Но сейчас, когда Стив здесь, возможности отключиться нет. Он… Он не может так поступить со Стивом, с ними обоими. Он почти уверен, что Стив убьётся по собственной глупости, и чувствует себя обязанным следить — даже если он ничего не может сделать. Наверное, он сможет невнятно промычать ему, что нужно расслабиться и прекратить бороться, если всё станет совсем плохо. Или сможет укусить Сквидди, как Стив, выиграть несколько секунд, чтобы сказать ему расслабиться.

Раньше Сквидди никогда не обращался с Баки так нежно, и рядом не было никого, кто мог бы отвлечь внимание от происходящего с ним самим.

…Стыдно, но он рад, что Стив здесь.

Он смотрит, как Стива наполняют жидкостью, чувствует, как его собственные внутренности отвратительно разбухают и скручиваются, а потом щупальца выползают из их ртов и членов. И его, и Стива начинает рвать, из их членов течёт моча, смешанная с жидкостью Сквидди, из-за неудачной позы Стива — прямо ему на лицо. И когда они наконец-то могут дышать, их поднимают: Стив больше не висит вниз головой, а Баки — боком, теперь их держат в воздухе с подтянутыми к груди коленями.

Жидкость в кишках тошнотворно бурлит, и Баки рад, что с этой частью они почти закончили, но Стив выглядит так, словно опять собирается натворить глупостей. Баки отплёвывается от желудочной кислоты и жидкости щупалец, текущих по подбородку, и пытается заставить язык работать.

— Не переживай, скоро выпустит, — он пытается говорить уверенно, но хрипит — горло ещё не пришло в норму после того, как его трахнуло морское существо.

— Скоро всё закончится? — спрашивает Стив, и Баки слышит, как он старается не показывать слабость и страх. У него не выходит, и Баки ненавидит то, что должен сказать.

— Приятель, ещё ничего не началось, — он пытается сказать это мягко.

Секунду Стив выглядит поражённым, но тут же берёт себя в руки и смотрит решительно. Баки предчувствует, что ничем хорошим это не закончится.

— Чёрт, не надо… — Им затыкают рты щупальца нового вида, с шишками и наростами, и Баки чувствует, как оно больно скребёт по горлу, пробираясь внутрь. Каждую пару секунд оно прижимается к стенке, чтобы он мог сделать слабый вздох.

Через мгновение Баки чувствует, как давление на внутренности нарастает, и щупальца выскальзывают из их задниц — промывшая их жидкость и прочее содержимое кишок выливается в бассейн под ними.

Тело Стива содрогается от облегчения и выливающихся из него выделений гигантского нацистского морского насильника, и это смотрится намного горячее, чем должно, особенно учитывая, что Баки знает, как неприятна вся эта чёртова процедура. Знает это так же хорошо, как знает чёртово дурацкое лицо Стива — глубоко, на грани сознания, не забывая, несмотря на все стирания памяти.

Щупальца скользят обратно, снова резко выплёскиваясь ледяным внутри — Стив от этого морщится — и позволяя им снова излиться в бассейн.

А потом всё начинается по-настоящему.

Щупальца в глотках начинают пульсировать, выпуская морозный холод в желудки — холоднее и гуще, чем очищающая жидкость до этого, и со странным колющим ощущением вязко сползает вниз. Баки уже не уверен, фантомное это ощущение — память о прошлых разах, — или реальное. 

Толстое шишковатое щупальце — конец его не такой узкий, какой был у промывавших их до этого — пристраивается к его дырке, и Баки расслабляется, чтобы помочь ему войти. Шишки проезжаются по простате, вызывая слишком много ощущений, но, к удивлению Баки, он не чувствует страха перед тем, что произойдет. Ему интересно: это из-за шока или помогает то, что он лучше понимает происходящее, чем Зимний Солдат?

Но Стив за каким-то чёртом продолжает бороться и пытается отстраниться, давясь и задыхаясь из-за щупальца в горле. По его сердитому лицу бегут слёзы. Измученный не меньше Стива, Баки всё же прекрасно может видеть, как щупальце с силой пробирается ему внутрь, каждый бугорок цепляется за истерзанный вход.

Баки слишком занят чувством вины и грязными мыслями о неудачных попытках Стива не шуметь и не дёргаться. И он почти не замечает, как в его член пробирается щупальце, а другое скользит по простате и дальше. Почти.

(Он начинает всерьёз думать, что возбуждение оказывает ему услугу и помогает не воспринимать всё слишком остро. Он снова чувствует и вину, и радость из-за того, что Стив здесь.)

Стиву же кажется, что он никогда не был так расткрыт: ни на лабораторном столе, ни в больнице, ни во время битв. Всё ощущается слишком ярко: одно ощущение шишек и наростов, пробирающихся в его толстую кишку, настолько интимно, что он мог бы кончить. Но ещё есть извивающееся щупальце, непристойно давящее на его простату, и ещё одно — скользящее и набухающее внутри его твердеющего члена — так много всего. Слишком много.

И в этот момент щупальца прекращают медленно скользить и начинают пульсировать, расширяясь, выплёскивая ту же замораживающую холодную жидкость, что и в горло раньше. Стив чувствует, как рвётся щёлка на головке члена под напором набухающего отростка, и пытается закричать, но не может — его рот заткнут.

Его гортань слабо вибрирует вокруг щупальца, и ему совершенно не хватает воздуха. Но прежде чем он может потерять сознание, два завитка болезненно скользят через ноздри в лёгкие и перекачивают холодный солёный воздух внутрь и наружу.

К щупальцу в заднице присоединяется ещё одно, и оно, похоже, заинтересовано только в том, чтобы массировать его простату. Отстранённо от других болезненных ощущений он чувствует, как его дырка растягивается ещё сильнее.

Это слишком. Стив практически уверен, что даже пальцы сейчас сжать не сможет. Он еле переводит взгляд на высокий потолок. Его задница и член растянуты двигающимися в них щупальцами. Чем больше он рефлекторно сжимается, тем жёстче они толкаются. Он стонет и получает ещё пару тонких скользких завитков, давящих на его дырку и ощупывающих её край до тех пор, пока он не начинает рыдать без звуков и слёз — лишь его горло непроизвольно сокращается вокруг нескольких щупалец.

Напротив него Баки удивляется тому, насколько слабее обращаются с ним. Ему больно, он перевозбуждён, а простату продолжают стимулировать, и из-за заткнутого члена у него нет возможности кончить, но, кажется, Сквидди намного интереснее мучить Стива, чем его. Он мрачно думает, что, возможно, Сквидди ищет новый инкубатор, более безопасный и выносливый. А Стив во всей красе показывает свою способность бороться.

Баки наблюдает за припухшими, порванными краями дырки Стива, выворачивающимися при движении щупалец. Наблюдает, как кровь стекает по члену и заднице Стива, как капает красное с разорванных уголков рта, раскрытого слишком широко.

Стив чувствует, как интимные прикосновения перерастают во что-то, что он бы посчитал оргазмом — только у этого нет завершения. Лишь его распухший член вздрагивает и покачивается при каждом нажиме на его простату, а яйца напряжены и переполнены желанием кончить, и он уверен — они в любую секунду могут взорваться под напором.

Стив растворяется в бесконечном ощущении одного незавершённого оргазма за другим, неспособный кончить с завитком в члене, неспособный ни на какие движения, кроме как дрожать из-за навязанных ощущений. Он смотрит на Баки и изо всех сил старается смотреть не отрываясь и мысленно передать ему, что он здесь, они переживут это вместе, они справятся…

Но щупальце, массирующее простату, вырывает из него ещё один оргазм, и он дрожит и отводит взгляд. Он думает, что не может смотреть в глаза своему лучшему другу, пока его насилует сверхъестественный монстр. Он на многое способен, но не на это.

Через какое-то время леденящий холод перестаёт заливаться в них. Стив полон надежды, что это — конец. Может, пришло время.

Он мечтательно думает, как холодные судороги прекратятся, и всё будет хорошо. К несчастью, именно тогда всё и начинается. «Дыхательные трубки» Стива выскальзывают и уползают прочь. Щупальца выходят из них обоих наружу: уходят из лёгких, желудка, мочевого пузыря — лишь кончики остаются в уретре и заднице. И начинают толкаться быстро и грубо, обжигая кожу вокруг.

Чувствительные ткани его кишки затраханы до ссадин, и от попыток сжаться становится только хуже.

Его нежное горло поимели так, что Стив чувствует только металлический привкус крови во рту.

Его член — чёртов член — Стив продолжает убеждать себя, что там просто катетер. По воспоминаниям до сыворотки он помнит, как долго после удаления катетера жжёт внутри. Ничего похожего на то, что происходит сейчас. Сейчас он лишь надеется, что когда щупальце покинет его гениталии, они не останутся растерзанными, как несчастная вскрытая креветка. Сейчас он лишь надеется, что сможет остаться в живых. Что он не привёл Баки обратно туда, где его пытали, лишь за тем, чтобы они оба умерли жалкой и бессмысленной смертью.

Его дырку словно разорвали пополам, и только спокойствие и сосредоточенный взгляд Баки удерживают от мысли, что он точно умрёт от кровотечения из задницы после жестокого секса с головоногим существом из-под земли.

Поразительно, но сведенные мышцы шеи совсем не дают о себе знать сейчас — когда его тело дёргается от быстрых движений существа.

И всё это длится дольше, чем Стив считал физически возможным.

Он не может уследить за всем, что происходит.

Он понимает, что плачет, и не знает, как давно.

Когда он вспоминает, что нужно побеспокоиться о Баки, он даже не знает, куда смотреть.

Когда их наконец освобождают, Стив чувствует себя и опустошённым, и переполненным одновременно. Распухшим и пропущенным через соковыжималку. Щупальца выползают из них и опускают их на мелководье, почти нежно, лицом вверх.

Баки сплёвывает воду, медленно переворачивается на бок и приподнимается на локте. Рядом с ним Стив стонет и пытается свернуться в клубок, лёжа на боку. Ему это не очень удаётся.

Баки сам не знает, как умудряется встать. Чувствуя отвратительное дежавю, он закидывает руку Стива себе на плечо и тащит к лестнице, подтягивая вверх, чтобы тот не захлебнулся. Баки с сарказмом думает, что это скоро станет их традицией — вытаскивать Стива из воды, чтобы он не утонул, когда они оба еле живы. Он с подозрением оглядывается на тихий и спокойный омут в центре комнаты, собирая то, что удаётся найти в воде: щит Стива, их сапоги, пару своих ножей, винтовку…

Он решает, что всё остальное может катиться к чёрту, и, пошатываясь, идёт обратно к лестнице.

У Стива закрыты глаза, и он задыхается от боли, пытаясь сесть прямо. Иногда прошлое накатывает на Баки слишком сильно, и сейчас он внезапно вспоминает о своей матери, рожавшей сестёр дома. Затруднённое дыхание, опухший живот — он старается об этом не думать.

— Нам надо идти, — хрипло говорит он.

Стив открывает глаза — его зрачки расширены. Несколько секунд проходит, прежде чем он переводит взгляд на Баки, но в конце концов смотрит так же, как всегда, когда ему доставалось: решительно и гордо, несмотря ни на что.

— Конечно. Ты прав, ага. — Он поднимается, спотыкаясь, с привычным упёртым выражением лица, которое так восхищает Баки, особенно учитывая, что у Стива течёт по бёдрам кровь.

Им удаётся выбраться и разнести базу в пух и прах. Может, им не удалось получить никаких данных, но Баки на полном серьёзе запрещает говорить об этом, когда Стив принимается неловко спорить, что им стоит осмотреться.

Стив изменяет своей вековой традиции и не продолжает спор.

Позже они узнают, что между тем, как они зашли в комнату Сквидди и как Баки вытащил их оттуда полуживыми, прошло почти семь часов. Рекорд Баки не побит, но, с другой стороны, он практически уверен, что Сквидди никогда не обращался с ним так, как со Стивом.

Под прикрытием ночи они вдвоём, в одних ботинках и с небольшим арсеналом оружия крадутся в квартиру, которую арендуют.

Стив тут же сворачивается на кровати, не снимая обувь, и обнимает живот.

Он выглядит ужасно измождённым и измученным. У него повсюду синяки от щупалец, засохшая кровь на ногах, слизкая рвота на лбу и в волосах.

Баки совсем не хочется делать то, что нужно. Раньше его всегда приводил в порядок кто-то другой, всегда был кто-то, кого наказывали необходимостью прибирать за Сквидди.

— Стив, — начинает он, не зная, как об этом сказать. Он принимается искать одежду.

— Мне жаль, что они с тобой это делали, — говорит Стив, всё ещё свернувшись и лежа спиной к Баки. И это настолько в духе Стива — его голос полон сожаления и совершенно искренен, хотя сам он лежит, сжимаясь от боли после грубого межвидового изнасилования.

— Боже, Стив, — выдыхает Баки, чувствуя безграничную любовь к придурку, лежащему в другом конце комнаты. И одновременно страх из-за того, что ему придётся сказать. Он снимает ботинки и начинает одеваться. — Слушай, я чертовски виноват, я знал, что там… Я просто не мог сказать…

— Это не твоя вина, — сурово прерывает его Стив, поворачиваясь, чтобы через плечо сердито посмотреть на Баки.

— Ага, ладно, — примирительно говорит Баки. Он заканчивает одеваться, садится на другую кровать и начинает зашнуровывать ботинки. — Слушай, мне надо тебе кое-что сказать…

— Всё в порядке, Бак, это не твоя… — мягко отвечает Стив, и от этого Баки хочется добавить ему синяков на шею, чтобы он хоть секунду помолчал.

— Нет, не моя. Это не всё. — Стив выглядит растерянным и, похоже, собирается продолжить свою речь, поэтому Баки быстро перебивает: — Та штука, которой он нас накачал — это не просто какая-нибудь сперма кальмара. — Он трёт рукой из плоти и крови уставшее лицо. — Это икра. Так они мне говорили.

— Что? — Стив с трудом переворачивается на другой бок и тяжело смотрит на Баки.

Баки, морщась, поправляет пояс, впивающийся в раздутый живот:  
— Они всегда промывали меня после. Думаю, они однажды оставили какого-нибудь парня вынашивать яйца и в итоге… Помнишь, мы смотрели «Чужого»?

Выражение лица Стива было бы уморительным, не будь всё так паршиво.

— Сколько у нас есть времени? — неверяще спрашивает он.

— Понятия не имею, — честно отвечает Баки. — Они всегда делали всё сразу, как меня доставали… оттуда.

— А как нам…

— Я собираюсь пробраться в аптеку или больницу и стащить катетеры и клизму, и всё, что смогу найти, — прямо говорит Баки.

* * *

Стив немного спорит по поводу того, кто должен идти, но Баки выигрывает – ведь он уже одет и просто выпрыгивает из окна прежде, чем Стив сможет его остановить. Тело тут же сожалеет об этом, но с ним случались вещи и похуже, и он со всем справился.

В итоге Баки забирается и в аптеку — там есть клизма, но ничего другого, — и в дом престарелых.

* * *

Позже они, раздевшись, устраиваются на полу в ванной, и пока Баки нагревает воду на переносной горелке, Стив, не опираясь, сидит прямо, но выглядит слишком бледным и нездоровым. Баки бы пошутил про аттракционы Кони-Айленда, но он помнит, что для них такие шутки устарели лет на семьдесят.

— Горячую воду они не любят, но вот мыло — сразу их убивает, — объясняет Баки, наливая жидкое мыло в кастрюлю. Он не говорит: «Я не знаю точный рецепт, ведь чаще всего я просто лежал с вытекающими через уши мозгами, пока агенты ГИДРы это обсуждали». Такими словами уверенность не внушить.

В первый раз всё проходит довольно легко: они выпивают по литру горячей мыльной воды, немного лежат на правом боку для надёжности — Стив говорит, что это поможет воде проникнуть глубже, хотя Баки всегда думал, что это всего лишь один из многих странных ритуалов техников, — а затем вызывают рвоту. И повторяют. Баки со мстительным удовлетворением смотрит, как знакомые слизкие и полупрозрачные яйца выскальзывают и плюхаются в унитаз.

Стив немного обеспокоен тем, как много их — небольших, размером с монету — из них выходит.

Без липкого давления плотных яиц в животе Стив чувствует себя намного лучше. Конечно, мыльная желчь обжигает ободранное горло, кишки и желудок всё ещё переполнены, и ему хочется промыть себя со всех сторон прямо сейчас, но, несмотря на всё это, ему уже меньше хочется лечь и умереть, а больше — решительно вымыть всю насильно запиханную икру.

Баки ставит тёплую мыльную клизму на удивление податливому Стиву, вставшему на четвереньки. Но они сталкиваются с небольшой проблемой.

— Тебе надо удерживать это внутри, Стив, — шепчет Баки, чувствуя себя странно, будто нарушает обет молчания, уставившись на измученную, опухшую дырку Стива. Она дёргается и раскрывается вокруг наконечника.

— Я пытаюсь, — сквозь сжатые зубы говорит Стив. Из его дрожащей разорванной дырки вытекает ещё немного мыльной воды, прежде чем Баки перекрывает трубку и откладывает клизму в сторону.

Он так рад, что лицо Стива прижато к плитке, а глаза зажмурены. Баки уверен, что отправится в ад за то, как колотится сердце и собирается твердеть измученный, затраханный щупальцем член.

— Я хочу… Я принёс другую клизму, подобную той, что делали мне, — нерешительно говорит Баки.

Стив скрипит зубами, его кожа, не покрытая синяками, краснеет:  
— Просто сделай это.

Он вздрагивает, когда Баки накачивает воздухом обе пробки, плотно фиксируя клизму в растянутой дырке.

Баки начинает возбуждаться, наполняя лучшего друга литром горячей воды. Он со злостью щипает член за головку, потому что Стив загнанно дышит от боли, и он не настолько больной…

— Нам придётся несколько раз повторить, как и с желудком, — говорит он практически одними губами. Он перекрывает трубку и убирает клизму.

— Тебе нужна помощь? — выдыхает Стив.

Баки неловко вертит в руках наконечник, который собирается вставить в себя.

— Нет, — отвечает он срывающимся голосом.

Время словно застывает, пока Баки наполняет собственную задницу, концентрируясь на том, как мыло щиплет натёртые ткани его раздражённой кишки, как часть неподвижной массы внутри начинает двигаться, вымываемая клизмой. Он должен помнить, что Стив, наверное, чувствует себя ещё хуже. Это точно самый дерьмовый момент, чтобы вспоминать, как ощущалась задница Стива под подушечками пальцев, когда Баки заполнял его горячей водой…

— Спасибо, Баки, — тихо говорит Стив.

«Точнёхонько в ад», — думает Баки, живот скручивает от чувства вины и того, насколько его радует благодарность Стива.

После нескольких мучительных клизм, каждая последующая из которых занимает всё больше времени, чтобы вода проникла глубже, Баки наконец решает, что они закончили. Он благодарен не только за то, что больше не нужно терпеть боль. Слушать, как тяжело дышит Стив, когда сводит живот, и смотреть, как он лежит с отстранённым взглядом, потеет и стонет — это пиздец. Баки сейчас нужна возможность исповедоваться так, как не была нужна, когда он был проклятым убийцей.

Каждый орган внутри ноет, будто его выбивали, как грязный ковёр, но он знает, что им ещё кое-что надо сделать.

Он тщательно наносит смазку, стащенную у стариков, прежде чем ввести трубку катетера в уретру Стива. Стив лежит на боку, глядя сквозь свой член, пока Баки изо всех старается быть нежным и не мерзким, вводя до упора катетер и раздувая баллон внутри чистой водой, чтобы не выскользнуло. Он соединяет неиспользованную грушу клизмы с катетером, наполняет её мыльной водой и осторожно поднимает, стараясь, чтобы вода вливалась не слишком быстро.

Баки чуть не подпрыгивает, когда Стив что-то говорит, впервые за последний час.

— Хорошо, что у нас есть сыворотка. Иначе мы бы подцепили какую-нибудь противную инфекцию, промывая наши мочевые пузыри мыльной водой, — вслух размышляет Стив.

Его слова настолько не к месту, что поначалу Баки думает, что ослышался.

— А, ага, — бормочет он. Честно говоря, познания Баки в медицине ограничены информацией о том, какую кучу повреждений успело получить за годы его трансформированное сывороткой тело или как кого-нибудь убить. Обычная человеческая биология (за пределами той, что нужно знать для совершения убийств) — совсем не его конёк.

Он обдумывает ситуацию и позволяет себе мрачный смешок:  
— Да-а, Стиви. Именно об этом нам стоило бы беспокоиться, если бы у нас не было подаренного сывороткой здоровья. Не о внутренних ранах от этого головоногого, не о травматичных повреждениях от этого проклятого существа… О дурацкой инфекции мочевого пузыря. — Он начинает смеяться по-настоящему.

Через секунду Стив смеётся вместе с ним.

Они — два глупых парня из Бруклина, один делает другому промывание и пытается не заполучить стояк. По крайне мере, Стив слишком погружён в себя, чтобы замечать происходящее вокруг, а то Баки было бы неловко из-за своего голого члена в такой близости от Стива.

— Эй, хочешь услышать кое-что смешное? — спрашивает тот, встречаясь с ним взглядом. Он выглядит нахально, несмотря на засохшую коркой грязь на измученном лице.

— Что? — переспрашивает Баки и слабо улыбается в ответ.

— Первое существо, которое меня так потрогало. Оказалось кальмаром. — Стив задушено посмеивается, и улыбка сползает с лица Баки.

— Потерял девственность с морским монстром. — Стив начинает хохотать, его тело трясётся от смеха, и от этого дрожит и катетер, и груша, которую Баки держит за верх, от неожиданности сжав так, что белеет кожа на костяшках. Он со всей силы сжимает бедро с внутренней стороны металлической рукой.

Стив замечает изменившееся выражение его лица и закатывает глаза.

— Ой, да ладно тебе, Баки, это немного забавно.

Баки хмурится. Он знает: если бы Стив был вменяем и не переполнен бурлящим в крови от боли адреналином, он бы никогда об этом не рассказал — тем более так, словно это шутка. Особенно учитывая то, как он сейчас постоянно подбирает слова, разговаривая с Баки. (Баки даже думает перестать так много шутить о своём прошлом, ситуация оказывается более неловкой, чем он себе представлял.)

И в этот момент, сжимая бедро и пытаясь не накричать на Стива, он вспоминает кое-что ещё.

Что каждый раз, наполняя их, существо заставляло их испытывать оргазм. И это было не просто так.

Баки смотрит на Стива, и тот, видимо, замечает что-то.

— Что? Ничего серьёзного на самом деле…

— Нет, я не об этом — хотя это чертовски серьёзно, — но я хотел сказать… Помнишь, как он потирал твою, хм, твою… в твоей заднице, ты понимаешь. — Баки знает нужное слово. И за эти годы он говорил Стиву слова намного хуже, но почему-то сейчас не может выдавить из себя одно-единственное.

— Простату? — предлагает Стив. По мнению Баки, слишком невинным тоном,. Сопляк.

— Ага, я вспомнил кое-что ещё, что техникам приходилось делать после моих встреч со Сквидди, — устало говорит он. — Он так делает, чтобы добраться до…

— Ох, — морщится Стив.

* * *

После того, как они заканчивают промывание — и чёрт возьми, если это не было неприятнее для тех яиц, что выходили, обожжённые мылом, — наступает неловкий момент, когда Баки не знает, как лучше перейти к следующему шагу.

До этого момента он руководил «очисткой». Но сейчас не уверен, что не выходит за границы допустимого.

— Ну так что, мне надо подрочить? — спрашивает Стив, чувствуя усталость от одной мысли об этом. Баки старается не смотреть на щёлку члена Стива, порванную выходящими яйцами.

— Ох. Они… В смысле, я не знаю: было ли так проще или так вычищалось тщательнее, но они всегда вроде как… — Баки пытается придумать, как сказать это завуалировано, но не может. — Доили простату?

Стив корчит лицо:  
— То есть, получается, ты не знаешь точно лучший ли это способ, но он стопроцентно работает.

Он сворачивается на холодной плитке и выглядит несчастным.

— Как ты думаешь, маленькая бутылочка шампуня, например, подойдёт? — грустно спрашивает Стив.

Баки не совсем понимает, что тот собирается делать.

— Что? В смысле, думаю, да. Но пальцами должно быть лучше. — Он пытается не чувствовать себя больным ублюдком с корыстными мотивами, и ему это почти удаётся: внутри ноет от мысли, что он причинит Стиву ещё больше вреда.

Стив угрюмо кивает и тянется за спину, неловко засовывая пальцы в растянутую дырку.

Баки наконец-то понимает, почему Стив хотел взять какую-нибудь вещь.

— Я могу… Я могу помочь…

Стив смотрит на него с облегчением, и Баки чувствует себя сволочью.

— …Правда?

— Ага, — отвечает он, сжимая зубы.

* * *

Он долго ласкает пальцами бледного и несчастного от этого Стива, прежде чем добивается оргазма. Однако со следующими всё получается на удивление просто.

Когда Баки, потному и уставшему, удаётся выжать немного вязкой спермы – с помощью нескольких лёгких движений левой рукой по члену Стива, — он не может сдержать слов «хороший мальчик, хорошо поработал, Стиви», вылетающих изо рта против воли.

Однако после этих слов ещё одна струйка спермы, смешанной с яйцами, вытекает из головки, а Стив упрямо смотрит только в потолок и тяжело дышит.

Баки не вчера родился, так что он начинает подбадривать его:  
— Давай, Стив. Мне всего лишь нужно, чтобы ты ещё пару раз так сделал — знаю, ты можешь, — ради меня, Стиви. — Одновременно с этим он нежно гладит его простату и аккуратно водит металлической рукой у основания члена.

Он продолжает шептать Стиву на протяжении ещё четырёх оргазмов: последние два получаются водянистыми и слабыми, но чистыми и без яиц.

Когда после Стив слабым голосом предлагает ему помочь, Баки отказывается, но милосердно разрешает ему гладить волосы, пока он сам с помощью пальцев проходит свои раунды. Позволить Стиву ласкать волосы определённо было хорошим решением. Пусть парень чувствует себя полезным.

(Прямиком в ад.)

* * *

С ними обоими всё в порядке, и они рады, что всё наконец-то закончилось. Баки выглядит так, словно наконец-то может дышать. Баки, прошедший через всё с большим достоинством, чем Стив мог себе представить, — тот самый Баки, который последние месяцы едва мог о себе позаботиться, но только что доказавший, что способен позаботиться о них обоих, когда дела плохи. Баки потрясающий.

Стив так благодарен. И немного расстроен, потому что практически уверен, что он разозлится из-за того, что Стив должен сказать.

— Наверное, мы можем пойти поспать? — мягко спрашивает Баки. — Ты же не чувствуешь остатков где-либо еще, да?

Стив пытается не выглядеть виноватым и думает, что лучше бы в нём вылупились яйца, чем говорить то, что нужно.

Он ещё рот не успевает раскрыть, но Баки уже выглядит внезапно взволнованным.

— Где, — говорит Баки, и это совершенно точно не вопрос.

— Когда я… пытался дышать, когда щупальце было в животе, то… — Стив морщится и демонстративно громко кашляет. — Всё как раньше, — саркастично добавляет он.

— Блядь, — говорит Баки, начиная по-настоящему паниковать. — Как нам… Что мы можем… — Он нервничает, глаза бегают.

Стив уже жалеет, что устроил представление с кашлем. Он практически уверен, что этим пробуждает у Баки какие-то воспоминания. Может, какие-нибудь давние реакции на кашляющего Стива.

— У меня есть идея. Мне не нужно особо помогать, просто присматривай за мной для надёжности, — увиливает он от ответа, зная, что Баки это совсем не понравится.

* * *

Идея Стива заключается в том, чтобы наполнить ванну горячей мыльной водой и попытаться утопиться. Баки бы вышел из себя, если бы это было опаснее или глупее всего, что они делали сегодня. И в итоге Баки помогает Стиву держаться под водой, так, чтобы он смог вдохнуть достаточно воды для промывания.

Всего лишь небольшое утопление на двоих.

А потом Стив сидит, дрожа, в безостановочно розовеющей воде, давясь и выкашливая заполненную яйцами мыльную воду.

Они даже не приводят себя в порядок, прежде чем пойти спать. У них хватает сил лишь на то, чтобы, шатаясь, дойти до кроватей и, не замечая беспорядка, устроенного их процедурами в ванной, с трудом залезть под одеяло, прежде чем позволить себе отрубиться.

Стив чувствует себя измученным и опустошённым, и ещё — чертовски виноватым за то, что Баки пришлось разбираться со всем самому этой ночью. Из-за его действий Баки пришлось ещё раз пережить прошлый травматический опыт, а потом он заставил его разбираться с ни на что не способным собой. Он плачет, тихо и почти неподвижно, ненавидя себя за это — словно у него есть право плакать. Ненавидя себя заа то, что был слабым, когда был нужен Баки. За то, что продолжает быть обузой для Баки, даже после всего случившегося.

Баки чувствует себя последней сволочью. Да, ему больно — но вместе с тем и хорошо. Он встретился лицом к лицу со своим страхом и сумел уйти в своём уме, железной хваткой удержав себя под контролем. Он чувствует себя победителем… Но Стиву причинили вред. Сильный. И хуже этого то, что Баки имел наглость получить удовольствие от тяжёлого положения Стива. Он видел, как друга насиловали, и возбудился. А ещё хуже — мысли о Стиве, податливом и разрешающем трогать себя везде — внутри и снаружи, — доверяющем Баки заботиться о своём теле, — они что-то пробуждают в Баки. Он с ужасающей уверенностью знает, что будет наслаждаться этими воспоминаниями в ближайшем будущем. Он отвратителен самому себе.


End file.
